Avant de te dire adieu version 2
by Weasly
Summary: Ceci est la version 2 de ma fic.Drago va mourir mais avant, il ècrit une lettre pour avouer son amour à celle qu'il atoujours aimé


**Ceci est la deuxieme version de ma fic . Ne vous affoler pas, le début est identique à l'autre mais ne vous laisser pas rebuter par sa. Reliser le dèbut tranquilement et laisser vous aller jusqu'a l'apparitin d'Hermione. Là, vous verrez que ce n'est plus pareil.**

**Par ailleur je voudrais remercier ici toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser des review sur ma version 1. Merçi beaucoup. Je ne nommerai personne par peur d'en oublier mais je sais que ces personne se reconnaitront.**

**Encore une fois je voudrais remercier Petite fèe clochette et ma Lulu pour ce qu'elles m'ont apporter**

**Voilà, je vous laisse a votre lecture. Je serais ravie que vous me disiez quelle version vous avez prèfèrez.**

**Par ailleur, je m'escuse si il y a des fautes d'orthographe.**

**Bonne lecture et a bientôt...**

**Avant de te dire adieu 2**

Un jeune garçon est assis à une table. Il écrit une lettre. Sa main se dépêche, sa plume se crispe sur le papier.  
Sa chouette attend sa lettre. Ses yeux sont embués. Cette lettre est une confession. Ce sera la dernière de sa vie. Dans une heure, il sera mort. Mais il n'a pas peur.  
Il sait que ce sera rapide, il sait qu'il l'a mérité.  
Du jour où il a décidé de s'éloigner de ce que l'on voulait qu'il soit, il savait qu'il en mourrait.  
Parce qu'on n'échappe jamais à ce que l'on est, parce que chaque décision à ses conséquences, parce que le destin n'a pas grand-chose à dire et parce qu'on ne peut être un homme si l'on ne se révolte pas contre ce qui nous déplait. Il allait mourir.  
Rien, il ne regrette rien. Sauf une chose : ne jamais lui avoir dit « je t'aime ». C'est pourquoi il écrit cette lettre. Pour qu'elle sache, pour que peut-être elle ne le déteste plus complètement.  
Il n'attend rien d'elle, pas même qu'elle soit touchée. Il veut juste qu'elle sache, il veut juste mourir sans plus rien regretter.

Sa main tremble sur le papier. Son écriture est moins ferme que ce qu'il voudrait. Ce n'est jamais facile de trouver les mots, ce n'est jamais facile de savoir si l'autre comprendra.  
Il veut que ce soit clair, il veut qu'elle ressente son cœur à travers sa lettre.  
Mais il n'a qu'une heure devant lui. Et ensuite, il mourra.  
Il sait qu'il ne saura jamais ce qu'elle pensera de sa lettre. Il sait qu'il n'obtiendra jamais de réponse.  
Mais il doit l'écrire. Il faut qu'elle sache.

Il trempe sa plume dans l'encrier, et couche les mots sur le papier. Il n'est pas sûr d'y mettre le ton. Il n'est pas sûr de choisir la bonne façon.  
Mais il n'a qu'une heure, il n'a plus toute une vie.  
Il se rend compte que cette heure-là avant sa mort, c'est avec elle qu'il la passera. En pensées, bien sûr. Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien du tout.  
Il revoit son visage, il revoit son sourire. Et puis tout semble évident.  
Il sait ce qu'il va écrire…

Sa plume s'approche du parchemin jauni. Et les mots viennent d'eux-mêmes.

Hermione,

Je ne t'ai jamais appelée par ton prénom, je ne t'ai même jamais dit un mot gentil.  
Si tu froisses cette lettre avant de la lire, il y aura toujours des non-dits.  
Je voudrais que tu saches que je regrette ce que j'ai fait.  
Chaque insulte, chaque mauvais geste, mes regards mauvais.  
Ce n'était pas moi, c'était ce que je devais être.  
On n'a pas toujours la chance d'être ce que l'on voudrait paraître.  
Depuis tout petit, on m'interdit d'aimer.  
Depuis tout petit, c'est le Doloris qui m'a formé.  
Interdit d'avoir de la peine, interdit d'éprouver la pitié.  
Interdit de posséder des regrets, interdit de pleurer.  
On m'a formé pour devenir Mangemort.  
J'ai étudié la magie noire, les mauvais sorts.  
On m'a dit d'avoir toujours la tête haute.  
De mépriser Potter, Weasley et tout les autres.  
Mais à aucun moment on m'a dit d'éviter ton regard.  
Et ça je l'ai compris par le plus grand des hasard.  
Quand mon regard a croisé le tien dans le couloir du train.  
J'ai su que pour moi, il n'y aurait plus jamais rien.  
Mon cœur s'est emballé, et j'ai eu mal en l'entendant me supplier.  
Il voulait que je le laisse libre, il voulait que je le dépose à tes pieds.  
J'ai eu tort, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter.  
J'étais si orgueilleux, si fier, si mal éduqué.  
Je l'ai forcé à te haïr, forcé à t'insulter.  
Je l'ai forcé à te maudire, forcé à t'humilier.  
Mais, oh Hermione, si tu savais,  
Si tu savais combien il me maudissait.  
Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais les cacher.  
Tous ces sentiments que mon cœur voulait te crier.  
Si on l'avait appris, si mon père l'avait su,  
Il m'aurait maudit, il t'aurait tuée.  
J'aurais pu résister, j'aurais survécu.  
Mais sans plus te voir, mon cœur en aurait été brisé.  
Alors j'ai menti, j'ai joué la comédie,  
Je faisais tout pour être haï,  
Tout pour te protéger.  
Je mourais d'envie de t'embrasser,  
Je crevais de ne pouvoir dans mes bras te serrer,  
Mon cœur se lamentait de ne pouvoir te parler,  
Mon corps avait froid de ne pouvoir te réchauffer.  
Je t'aimais Hermione, je t'aimais à en mourir,  
Et je t'aime encore je sens mon cœur frémir,  
Te voir entre deux cours, t'épier du regard  
Être jaloux de tes amis sans même le vouloir.  
Eux, ils étaient près de toi, pouvaient te consoler.  
Combien de fois ai-je souffert de te voir pleurer ?  
Combien de fois ai-je fais couler tes larmes ?  
Combien de fois ai-je voulu que l'on me tue d'un sort ?  
A chaque mot « sang de bourbe » c'est un « je t'aime » que j'étouffais,  
A chaque menace de mort, c'est l'envie de te prendre la main que je refoulais,  
Oh Hermione, si tu savais, si tu savais combien je t'aimais.  
Six ans d'insultes, six ans de mépris, six ans à te rendre la vie impossible.  
Mais six ans aussi à laisser brûler mon cœur d'un amour intangible.  
J'aurais voulu que toi et moi existe, j'aurais voulu pouvoir dire « nous »,  
J'aurais voulu crier, t'aimer comme un fou !  
J'aurais aimé que l'on puisse toujours être ensemble,  
J'aurais voulu qu'à chacun de tes baisers mon cœur tremble,  
Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, je n'avais pas le choix,  
Je n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette voie.  
J'aurais voulu, j'aurais aimé, mais qu'importe maintenant ?  
On ne peut revenir en arrière, il faut assumer ses actes d'antan.  
Mais si je dois mourir, je veux que tu saches, Oh Hermione,  
Qu'en fermant les yeux, c'est ton visage et ton sourire que j'emporte avec moi.  
Je t'aimerai même au-delà de la mort…

Voilà Hermione, tu sais tout. Dans quelques minutes, je serai mort. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Tu t'en moques j'en suis sûr. Si je dois mourir c'est parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai agi en homme.

Quelqu'un a dit un jour qu'un homme était défini par ses choix et non par ses actes. Il avait raison.

J'ai passé mon enfance à être bercé selon les principes mêmes de la magie noire. On m'a formé pour devenir un des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais jamais on ne m'a demandé si telle était ma volonté.

Je croyais que mon père était grand, qu'il était le meilleur. J'avais tort.  
Avec lui, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était l'amour d'un père pour son fils. La seul chose que j'ai apprise de lui c'est « marche dans mes pas, ne me fais jamais honte ou tu mourras ».  
Alors, j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait.

Mais un jour, je t'ai rencontrée. Et tout a changé. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai compris que je t'aimais.  
Petit a petit j'ai voulu m'éloigner de mon héritage.  
J'ai échoué dans toutes mes missions de Mangemort. La dernière me fut fatale.

Je devais te tuer.

Je n'ai pas pu, j'ai supplié mon père de me donner une autre cible. Il a ri.  
Comment pouvais-je te tuer Hermione ? Je t'aimais trop pour ça.  
Mon cœur aurait cessé de battre avant même que j'aie eu le temps de prononcer le sort fatal.  
Remarque, j'aurais mieux aimé mourir de ta main. Cela aurait peut-être été plus facile. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un assassin. Je n'ai jamais pu en être un. Tu ne pouvais en devenir une à cause de moi.

Alors j'ai fait mon choix. Il fallait que tout s'arrête.  
J'ai refusé de te tuer. Je leur ai dit que je ferais tout pour te protéger.  
Ils ont lu en moi mes sentiments pour toi.  
Ils se sont sentis trahis de voir que moi je voulais les quitter.  
Je n'aurai jamais la chance de le faire.  
Je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de te dire tout ça en face. Je ne saurai jamais si tu en aurais ri. Une lettre, ça doit te sembler tellement lâche. J'aurais voulu faire mieux, mais le temps m'est compté.

Mon père va venir me tuer.

Adieu, Hermione. Adieu et à jamais.  
J'emmène avec moi ton souvenir.  
Le souvenir d'un coup de poing, qui m'a brûlé la peau parce que pour moi c'était la seule manière pour que tu me touches.

Le souvenir de ta voix, de ton sourire, de ton regard et de tous tes gestes.  
Le souvenir de toi à tout jamais.  
Je t'aime.

Drago

Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant la fin. Le jeune garçon plie sa lettre.  
Son regard est mouillé de larmes si longtemps refoulées.  
Plusieurs s'écrasent sur la lettre en faisant de petites tâches.  
Cela n'a plus d'importance pour lui. _Elle verra ces taches et saura combien mon cœur est serré à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir._ Voilà ce qu'il pense.

Sa main tremblante attache la lettre à la patte de la chouette. Il la caresse doucement et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.  
Soudain, il réfléchit.  
Il enlève son collier en forme de serpent et l'attache à la lettre.

La chouette s'envole. Il est seul. Terriblement seul face à son destin.  
Il va mourir pour elle. Il va mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre encore un peu.  
Il sourit. Il est heureux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre lentement. Une femme entre.

- Mère, dit-il tout doucement.  
- Il est bientôt l'heure Drago, répond-t-elle sur le même ton.  
Les yeux de sa mère sont humides. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle n'a pas le droit. Il le sait. Mais elle a mal.

Son fils unique va mourir et elle ne peut rien contre ça.  
Elle pourrait supplier. Mais elle mourrait avec lui. De cela, il ne saurait être question.  
Il n'a pas sauvé la femme qu'il aime pour que sa mère meure avec lui.

- Je n'ai pas peur, lui dit-il.  
- Je sais. Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur.  
- A cet instant, mère, je ne suis plus un Malfoy. Je suis un homme libre. Un homme qui donne sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Je suis heureux, mère. Je suis tout ce qu'un Malfoy ne sera jamais !

A ces mots, sa mère sourit. Elle l'attire contre elle et le serre fort contre son cœur.

- Je t'aime mon fils. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons.

Elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Il est l'heure.  
Des larmes mouillent son visage. Personne ne doit la voir ainsi.

Encore une fois la porte s'ouvre.  
Son père entre.  
Ils s'affrontent du regard. Pas un mot n'est dit.  
Drago sait que son père essaye de le faire plier sous son regard. Mais il résiste.  
Il mourra en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne les baissera pas.  
Il affronte la mort comme… comme… comme un Malfoy le ferait. Et cette pensée le fait sourire mentalement.  
Non, décidemment, on n'échappe pas à ce que l'on est.

Son père lève sa baguette. Il lance quelques Doloris.  
Drago tombe à terre. Il se tord de douleur, mais ne dit pas un mot.  
Non, il refuse d'entrer dans le jeu de son père.  
Endoloris, Endoloris, Endoloris et encore Endoloris.  
Drago s'affaiblit à vue d'œil.  
Il va mourir. Mais il le fera en homme.

Soudain son père s'approche, le relève.  
Encore une fois ils sont yeux dans les yeux.  
La fin approche. Drago le sait.  
Son père murmure juste ces mots « j'ai honte de toi » !  
Et Drago sourit. Lui il n'a pas honte. Son père lui fait pitié.

La baguette de son père se lève encore une fois… La fin arrive. Drago pense à Hermione.

Un dernier mot « Hermione je t'aime », un dernier regard à son père qui se moque de lui.

La baguette est prête. Le sort au bord des lèvres.

A des kilomètres de là, une jeune fille est réveillée par une chouette qui toque au carreau.  
Elle se lève. Les deux garçons qui dorment dans le lit voisin ainsi que Ginny se réveillent aussi.

Hermione se lève. Ouvre la fenêtre.  
La lettre est pour elle. Qui peut lui écrire ?  
Elle l'ouvre. Un collier tombe. Elle n'y prête pas attention.

Son regard s'arrête sur la signature.  
« Malfoy » murmure-t-elle.  
Elle veut froisser la lettre, la jeter.  
Ses yeux sont attirés par des petites tâches sombres.  
« On dirait… des larmes ? » Elle en est toute étonnée.

Avant que quiconque ne pose la moindre question, elle sort de la chambre.

Elle s'assoie par terre, la lettre entre les mains.  
Elle ne sait si elle a envie de la lire.  
Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui souffle : « Lis-la, lis-la ».

Elle déplie la lettre. Elle commence à lire.  
« Hermione », elle s'arrête. Son cœur se serre. C'est la première fois qu'il l'appelle comme ça.  
Un doute lui vient. Elle a soudainement peur de cette lettre.

Sa respiration est rapide. Son cœur s'accélère.  
Elle doit la lire.  
Elle remarque l'écriture tremblante. Sa peur augmente.

Elle respire un coup, deux coups ; il faut se lancer.  
Elle reprend la lecture. Elle jure de ne plus s'arrêter avant la fin.  
Elle lit. Elle lit à s'en faire mal aux yeux. Elle lit en sentant des larmes couler sur son visage.  
Elle lit en sentant en elle une douleur indéfinissable.  
Elle lit en ressentant l'amour de Drago.

La lettre est finie. Hermione pleure.  
Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle pleure.  
Elle se dit qu'il est mort. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait en être heureuse.  
Mais non. En cet instant, elle n'a plus de haine pour lui. Elle n'a pas de pitié, elle n'a plus de colère.  
Elle a tout compris. Mais il est trop tard.  
Alors elle pleure en mêlant ses larmes à celles de Drago sur la lettre.  
Elle pleure parce que la vie est injuste. Elle pleure parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui dire qu'elle ne le détestait pas. Elle pleure parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui dire que si il n'avait pas tout fait pour dresser des barrières entre eux, les choses auraient été différentes. Elle pleure parce qu'elle a mal, elle pleure parce qu'elle ressent une sorte de rage l'envahir.

Elle soupire, elle se relève.  
Elle entre dans la chambre, les yeux rougis de larmes.  
Les autres la regardent. Elle s'en moque. Elle ne dira rien, pas maintenant.

Par terre, elle aperçoit le collier.  
Surprise, elle le ramasse.  
Elle le reconnaît. C'est celui de Drago. L'emblème des Serpentard. Il ne le quittait jamais.

Ses yeux se mouillent encore de larmes.  
Elle sert le collier dans sa main.

Elle sent une vague de fureur l'envahir.

Elle froisse la lettre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui a-t-il écrit ?

Elle lui en veut.

En regardant le collier, sa colère revient. Ses pensées se bousculent.

Tu n'avais pas le droit Malfoy, Tu n'avait pas le droit de me faire sa à moi !

Comment as-tu osé m'écrire cette lettre après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Comment peux tu me dire que tu m'aime ?

Comment peux tu écrire sa et puis me laisser comme sa ?

Tu n'as pas changer, toujours aussi ignoble ! Toujours aussi égoïste.

Tu vas mourir ? Et alors ? Cela te donnait il le droit de soulager ton cœur ?

As-tu pensée à ce que, moi, j'allais ressentir en lisant sa ?

Oui j'ai de la peine pour toi.

Personne ne devrais avoir à mourir par amour et surtout pas de la main de son père.

J'ai de la peine mais aussi de la rancoeur. Ta lettre me paraît si….lâche.

Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu ne pourras jamais t'en justifier !

Tu m'écris « je t'aime » mais aurais tu su me le dire en face ? Aurais tu pus murmurer ces mots en me regardant dans les yeux ?

Non, jamais bien sur. Tu écris cette lettre pour toi. Tu écris cette lettre avec tout l'égoïsme dont peut faire preuve un serpentard.

Je te maudis Malfoy. Je te maudis pour venir me pourrir la vie jusque dans ta mort.

Le collier dans sa main lui brûle la peau.

Elle est furieuse. Elle a mal sans comprendre pourquoi.

Elle a mal au plus profond de son âme, au plus profond de son cœur.

Des souvenirs affluent dans sa mémoire.

Le souvenir d'un rire mesquin, le souvenir de tant de paroles durs et méchantes.

Le souvenir de deux yeux gris si froid, le souvenir d'un rire.

Et aussi le souvenir d'une nuit dans la forêt interdite, de Ron qui crache des limaces pour avoir voulu te jeter un sort.

Des souvenirs, encore et encore. Mais surtout celui d'un coup de poing. Un cou de poing qui m'avait soulagé, un cou de poing que tu n'as jamais oublié.

Hermione souris faiblement à ces souvenirs. Et puis soudain une autre pensée vient lui brûler la mémoire. Celle d'un souhait qu'elle regrette déjà.

Elle s'en veut d'avoir un jour souhaiter la mort de Drago. Elle s'en veut parce qu'à présent son souhait se réalise.

Son ennemi est mort.

Mais elle n'en éprouve aucune victoire.

Les larmes ruissèlent sur son visage. Les autres lui parlent. Elle s'en moque, elle ne les entend pas.

Sa main desserre le collier.

Que doit elle faire ?

« Qu'attends tu de moi Malfoy ? »Murmure t'elle

La réponse s'impose à elle.

Il ne demande rien.

Peut être juste le pardon.

Elle essuie rageusement ses larmes.

Pardonner ? Non, elle ne le peut pas.

Malfoy va mourir. Et il le fera sans être pardonné.

Il le fera avec se sentiment de haine qu'elle éprouve pour lui.

Non plus la haine de ce qu'il lui a fait. Mais la haine de cette lettre, la haine de son dernier geste de vivant.

Il mourra avec sa rancœur.

Il mourra avec sa douleur. Cette douleur sans nom, cette douleur qui l'étouffe.

Elle regarde encore une fois le collier. Même un ennemi a le droit à un dernier adieu. Même Drago Malfoy a le droit à une pensée, à une prière.

Elle porte le bijou à ses lèvres et murmure tout bas « Adieu Drago mais pas à jamais. Un jour, nous nous reverrons. Un jour, j'exigerai des explications  
Adieu, je garderai toujours le souvenir de mon vieil ennemi. »

Elle se dirige vers sa table de nuit, prend une boite et y dépose le collier.  
Elle sait déjà que ce collier ne la quittera plus jamais.

Elle sait aussi qu'elle n'en parlera à personne. Pas même à ces amis.

Le jeune garçon regarde son père une dernière fois.  
A des kilomètres, Hermione embrasse son collier.  
Il ne le sait pas. Il ne le saura jamais.

Lucius prononce deux mots « Avada Kedavra ». Une lueur verte, un froid glacial et puis le silence.

Drago s'effondre alors même qu'Hermione prononçait ces mots « Je garderai ton souvenir ».

Le collier s'illumine dans la boite de la jeune fille. Hermione sait.  
Drago vient de mourir.  
Elle pleure et le collier brille encore plus.  
Et soudain elle comprend.  
Ce collier est plus qu'un emblème.  
C'est une partie du cœur de Drago qui y demeurera enfermée à jamais.  
Il sera toujours là, avec elle. Il lui donnera sa force, il lui donnera sa volonté. Elle sait que maintenant, elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Dans la vie comme dans la mort, il restera près d'elle.

Elle ne veut pas de cette réalité. Elle ne veut pas de cette présence. Elle le déteste pour ce cadeau, elle le déteste pour être mort. Elle le déteste pour ses « je t'aime », elle le déteste, elle le déteste. Et les larmes se joignent à son désespoir.

Elle voudrait prendre ce collier. Elle voudrait avoir la force de le jeter.

Elle voudrait ne jamais avoir lu cette lettre.

Elle voudrait qu'il ne l'ait jamais écrite.

Elle voudrait, elle voudrait…..Elle ne sais même plus ce qu'elle voudrait.

Que tout soit comme avant, être toujours à Poudlard, protéger ses amis et puis aussi qu'il soit toujours là.

Malgré sa haine de lui, malgré son dégoût de ce qu'il était, elle voudrait qu'il ne soit pas mort.

Il est mort en pensant à elle.  
Il est mort, quant elle pensait à lui.  
Il est mort sans rien regretter.  
Elle sait qu'il est mort pour elle.  
Il sait qu'elle le déteste.  
Elle sait qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais.

Et tous les deux savent aujourd'hui qu'il ne faut jamais attendre pour dire « je t'aime ». Car la mort s'avance sans bruit en laissant derrière elle des remords pour des non-dits.

Elle n'aimait pas cette vie.  
Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la mort.  
Mais aujourd'hui, elle vivra avec le souvenir de lui.  
Et lui, il a donné sa vie pour elle.

Et dans le silence de la nuit, le vent se lève doucement. Un murmure, le son d'un bruit Hermione écoute tranquillement.

Le vent frémit, le vent gémit et apporte avec lui un souvenir.

Le son d'un rire, le murmure d'une voix celle de Drago. Hermione le sais.

Le silence retombe, Hermione défroisse sa lettre.

Elle la range à coté collier.

Mais sur la lettre les larmes se sont entrelacées en formant un cœur qui semble saigner.

Il faudra du temps, il faudra de la patience.

Il faudra du courage, il faudra de la volonté.

Mais Hermione à tout cela. C'est une Griffondore.

Longtemps, longtemps, elle gardera la boite fermer.

Elle pensera à cette lettre sans jamais la regarder.

Elle pensera à Drago, en voulant fuir ses pensées.

Et puis un jour, elle saura qu'il est grand temps.

Elle saura pourquoi son cœur a eu si mal.

Elle saura pourquoi elle n'a jamais oublié.

Mais il faudra beaucoup de temps.

Beaucoup de temps pour dire simplement

« Drago, je t'ai pardonné »

Et combien de temps encore pour accepter l'absence ?

Combien de temps pour accepter qu'il ne reviendra pas ?

La fin de la guerre n'y change rien.

Drago est tombé. Drago est oublié.

Oublié de tous, oublié ou tout simplement ignorer.

Personne n'en parlera, personne ne l'évoquera.

Il est un de ces mort dont le nom fait mal quant on le prononce.

Il est un mort parmi les autres. Il est un mort dont on ne veut pas se souvenir.

Et pourtant, malgré les années, une jeune fille se souvient.

Elle se souvient de tout quant les autres ne se souviennent de rien.

Elle se souvient de lui, elle se souvient de se qu'il était, de ce qu'il aurait voulu être.

Ces souvenirs son pour elle un signe. Le signe qu'il est temps d'accepter.

Le signe que même si elle n'oubliera jamais, il faut tourner la page.

Alors, par un soir d'été, Hermione se glisse dehors en silence.

Dans sa main, une boite. Dans ses yeux, une lueur.

Hermione s'avance tranquillement, et s'assoie sous les étoiles.

De la boite, elle sort un collier.

Il brille toujours de la même lueur.

Elle le regarde, le sert dans sa main.

Elle sort une lettre. La relis tout doucement.

Des larmes coulent, comme la première fois.

Mais avec le temps elle a compris. Avec le temps elle à accepter.

Elle a compris la raison de sa douleur.

Elle sait pourquoi l'absence lui fait si mal.

Elle a compris pourquoi son cœur a voulu exploser,

Pourquoi son âme l'a brûlé.

Elle a compris, mais ce ne fut pas facile à admettre.

Mais à présent, elle est prête.

Son regard se porte vers les étoiles,

Sa main se resserre sur le collier.

Sa voix s'élève à travers ses larmes et dans un cri elle prononce ces mots :

« Drago, je t'aimais »

En ouvrant sa main, elle sourie.

Le collier vient de ce diviser en deux.

A présent il brille de deux couleurs :

Vert et Rouge.

Griffondore et Serpentar.

Hermione et Drago.

Deux morceaux de cœurs qui se sont unis.

Deux morceaux de cœur qui n'oublieront jamais à quel point c'est parfois dur d'aimer.

Fin

Fin


End file.
